With the development of the internet technologies, the use of tele-presence technology for chatting with friends or in meetings with business colleagues has become widespread. Tele-presence meetings generally take place between users in different locations who have computers connected to the internet, these sites maybe separated by great distances, thus it can be seen that tele-presence technology allows those who would not otherwise be able to meet to talk virtually face-to-face. However, to be able to use this technology the users must first each buy and install a separate webcam, thus increasing the complexity and the cost of using this technology.
Nowadays, many mobile phones are equipped with integral digital cameras, some of the mobile phones can be connected to the computer via a universal serial bus (USB) connection so that the digital cameras of the mobile phones can used as webcams, however the user still has to provide a separate USB cable.
Therefore, a new portable electronic device which can be used as a webcam for a computer is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.